


Love or Let Go

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, First Time, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Walter needs to make a decision. Will he make the right one?





	Love or Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

They were kissing and when they stopped for much needed air Alex said, "I

love you, Walter." 

 

Walter sucked in a deep breath, studied the eyes of the man in his arms,

then stepped back and turned away. 

 

"You can't mean that, Alex." 

 

"Look me in the eye, Walter!" 

 

The demand hung in the air between them. Walter turned slowly to face his

tormenter, his sweet temptation. He waited; for what he had no clue. Alex

groaned and strode forward as if compelled. Walter met him half way, and

they slammed into each other, falling onto the sofa. 

 

It was fast, violent, and over much too soon. As Alex stood, pulling his

pants back up over his now-bruised hips, he spoke with almost no emotion

in his voice. 

 

"If you can't love me, then let me go." 

 

"Alex..." 

 

"I can't go on this way, Walter. It hurts too much. I've told you how I

feel. Think it over, make a decision." 

 

"You're asking for a lot, Alex." 

 

"No, I'm not. I'm asking for my due as your lover, if lover is really

what you consider me to be. If you can't give me what I want, then I can't

stay around letting you use me. It's very simple." 

 

He walked across the room, and putting his hand on the door handle,

glanced back. "I'll give you a month, no more." 

 

Walter lay where Alex had left him, pants around his ankles, shirt torn,

looking exactly like what he was, a man who'd just been fucked. He hadn't

expected this, not from Alex. He thought it was all about sex with them. 

 

Walter wrestled with his emotions for twenty-nine days. On the night

before his deadline he came to a conclusion. He called Alex before he lost

the nerve. 

 

"Krycek." 

 

"Alex, will you come over here tomorrow night." 

 

"I'll let you off easy, Walter. You can tell me goodbye on the phone." 

 

"Come have dinner with me, Alex. That's not too much to ask is it?" 

 

"No, I guess not. I'll be there." 

 

The next morning, bright and early, he rose from the bed, showered, ate a

quick breakfast then headed out to shop, making two stops before the

grocery store. He had managed to learn a lot about his lover's palate in

between bouts of fantastic sex. So into the cart went the makings for

chocolate cheesecake, tiny shrimp for shrimp scampi, nice New York cut

steaks, fresh asparagus, new potatoes, and a bottle of good wine. 

 

He went home with his purchases, whipped up the cheesecake and slipped it

into the oven. Then he cleaned like a madman. Fresh sheets for the bed,

even new candles placed around his room, then a shower to leave him sweet

smelling once more. 

 

Alex rang the doorbell exactly at six, leaving Walter to wonder if he had

waited outside until the precise moment he was due. Walter opened the door

and greeted Alex with a smile. 

 

"Come in, Alex. I'm very happy you're here. I've missed you." 

 

Alex looked at him with a frown. "You don't need to put on such an act." 

 

"It's not an act. Would you like a drink before dinner?" 

 

Alex let himself relax a bit. "Smells good; what have you cooked, or did

you order in?" 

 

"I made it all myself. Why don't you sit while I bring it in?" 

 

Alex nodded, walked into the dinning room, stopping at the door to take

in the table. "Wow, Walter, I rate the good china?" 

 

"It's a special night, Alex." 

 

Walter moved past him into the kitchen without another word. Alex noticed

a small box on the table, tied with a red ribbon. Leaning closer, he saw

his name on the tiny card. Taking that as a sign, he sat in the chair on

that side of the table. 

 

Walter returned with a tray and started to set the various dishes on the

table. Alex smiled at each addition to the menu. Walter had obviously paid

attention to his habits. 

 

"Dig in before it gets cold." 

 

Walter sat in his chair as Alex took a bite of the scampi in the small

dish Walter had put next to his plate. 

 

"This is good, Walter. You've been hiding talents from me." 

 

"Try the steak, I think it's done just the way you like." 

 

Alex used his fork to serve himself one of the steaks; the sharp knife

cut smoothly through it and Alex took his first bite. Damn, Walter really

did know how to cook. This was way too much trouble to go through for a

man who was about to give you the kiss off. Alex looked down at the box,

wondering what could possibly be inside it. But when he spoke his words

belied his thinking. 

 

"Normally a kiss off this elaborate takes place in a restaurant." 

 

"Eat - we'll talk about that afterward." 

 

Alex filled his plate with the vegetables and dug in. Everything was

perfect and very tasty. Walter had obviously put a lot of thought into the

meal. Even the wine was perfect, and Alex wasn't a big fan of wine.

Finally, the table was ravished, leaving not a leftover in sight. 

 

Alex pushed back a little and rubbed his tummy. "If you made dessert it

will have to wait." 

 

"I figured we'd have dessert after you fuck me blind." 

 

"Am I going to want to fuck you blind?" 

 

"I hope so. Open the box, Alex." 

 

Alex reached out and picked up the small box. Slowly pulling off the bow,

he then flipped the box open. Inside were two highly polished platinum

rings. Alex forgot how to breathe. 

 

Walter rose from his chair and knelt next to Alex's. 

 

"I just wanted you to know that I don't intend ever to let you go." 

 

"Walter, I...I wasn't expecting...you didn't have to go...say the words,

Walter. I need the words." Alex's voice had gone from surprise to

astonishment then to meltingly soft and loving. 

 

"I love you, Alex." Simple, to the point and as serious as any man could

want it to be. 

 

Alex pulled the smaller of the two rings from the box and held it out to

Walter. Walter took the ring in his right hand, Alex's hand in the other,

then slipped it into place and sealed it there with a kiss. 

 

Alex reached with a shaking hand to get the other ring. After following

Walter's pattern, he pulled Walter in close and kissed him deeply. 

 

"Want to clean up before you lose your eyesight?" 

 

"I don't need to see to load the dishwasher." 

 

"Then get in that bedroom and get ready for me." 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

Alex watched as Walter rose and hurried out of the room. A smile curved

his lips as he admired the ring on his finger. Damn, when Walter made up

his mind he didn't fool around. He rose deliberately from the chair, his

mind on just how thoroughly he was going to make love to Walter tonight

and for the rest of their lives. He'd make damn sure Walter never

regretted his decision. 

 

"I hope you're ready for me." He called as he entered the candlelit

bedroom. The man lying naked and spread-eagled on the bed, smiled and

opened his arms to his future. 

 

The end


End file.
